


To Share the Feelings of Others

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devotion, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Memory Alteration, Telepathy, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: After victory, En Sabah Nur attempts to accustom himself to his new powers.





	To Share the Feelings of Others

The boy is in love with him.

En Sabah Nur is familiar with that. He has lived many lifetimes, there have been many that have loved him, desired him. Over those lifetimes, he has grown accustomed to knowing the best way to respond to those needs, to keep his people loyal. 

Only now that he is in Xavier’s body, it is different. Now, he can do more than see the adoration in his Angel’s eyes. He can _feel_ the ripples of it in his mind, a ring of emotion that is louder than any of the other minds that prick annoyingly at his own. He did not realise that there would be so many, nor that they would be so difficult to silence. Even ordering them not to speak does not work because they still _think_ , even in a subdued way.

Ordering them not to think at all kills them, apparently.

But Angel’s wild thoughts are pleasantly distracting. Glee at being so close to his master, at having won and helped remake the world and a pulsing mass of hopes that he doesn’t entirely understand, desire to be closer to his master, to kneel at his feet, to please him, pleasure him ...

“Come closer, my Angel.”

The boy obeys, kneeling without being asked. En Sabah Nur strokes the soft blond curls and watches Angel tremble at feel of it. Touching the mind, he can feel what Angel feels, the rasp of fingers against his scalp, the tug as the fingers tangle in the silky locks. En Sabah Nur has felt nothing like it for a long time. It is ... oddly appealing.

“Can I ... do something for you?”

Angel does not know how to vocalise what he wants. His mind seethes with desires but that is all he can offer aloud, a paltry sweetness. En Sabah Nur smiles at him and the boy nearly melts.

Usually, En Sabah Nur leaves it at that. Spools out the thread, lets them reel themselves in. And Angel would. Angel would stay at his side, adoring, devoted, hopeful ...

But somehow, this time, with Angel’s thoughts bubbling inside him, it is different. He finds that he wants to indulge his creature, see what burns in that eager mind.

“Kiss me, my Angel.”

Angel complies with an excited moan, leaning up to press his dry lips to En Sabah Nur’s. His mind soars with excitement and pleasure, the emotions and sensations almost a bombardment of emotion. He is not used to it, although of course he has always known that his people were thrilled by his attentions when he chose to give them. But to actually feel what his Angel feels ... He kisses his creature harder, more passionately, enjoys the way Angel kisses back, trying to keep up with him, trying to impress. His lips are sweet but not as sweet as his throbbing, wild mind that begs for more.

_Oh, it’s so good, so good, I want more, I want, it’s perfect, it, I feel, please, please, just a little more, please, please ..._

Hardly thinking, he pulls Angel onto his lap. Angel moans, trying to touch, longing for skin, to feel his master’s body all over. Usually, En Sabah Nur does not allow it, does not want to feel vulnerable, revealed but Angel’s mind is so desperate that it is oddly difficult to resist. He allows their armour to fade into sparkling nothings and Angel makes a noise of bliss, arching at the sudden touch of skin. His hands grope almost blindly at En Sabah Nur’s shoulders and chest, he presses his lips to En Sabah Nur’s throat. En Sabah Nur strokes down his spine and the great metal wings flap wildly, uncontrolled with excitement.

Everything that his Angel feels, _he_ feels too. It rings in his mind, every single thought and feeling. When he touches Angel, he feels the warm skin under his hand but he can also feel the sensation of a hand on his – on _Angel’s_ side, feel the way Angel perceives it, craves it. It is confusing, enticing, overwhelming. Every touch is magnified.

“Please,” Angel whimpers. His voice grates but the adoration in his mind delights. Passion, love, devotion, desperation. He needs to please his master, it’s what he lives for and En Sabah Nur is glad to let him do it. He lets Angel straddle his lap, holds his thighs as Angel fucks himself, sobbing with pleasure as he does. It has been a long time since he has physically fucked. The sensations of it are unexpectedly good, not just because of the wild sensations that the Angel feels. He has not _felt_ ...

Angel comes with a sweet wail and En Sabah Nur feels the heat of his own orgasm. He has not felt one for a long time, even without the years of sleeping. It is almost overwhelming with the ripples of Angel’s pleasure lingering in his mind too. He groans without meaning to and Angel kisses his cheek, his jaw, making tiny sounds of happiness, thrilled at what they have shared, mind bubbling with love and devotion.

En Sabah Nur is disgusted.

How could he allow himself to feel this way? How could he have let himself show such weakness in front of a follower? He does not behave that way, he never behaves in such a way. How can this new power be so ... confusing?

It is almost as though he can hear Charles Xavier in his head. Perhaps he can. They sometimes lurk after he has taken their bodies, their voices still there until they fade away into him. Charles is perhaps stronger than the others. After all, his telepathy had to have made his mental powers strong.

_Telepathy not so easy to master, oh false God? Telepathy not the easiest power that you ever leeched? Not prepared for the feelings of others?_

He ignores the voice, gently pushes Angel off his lap. As he reforms his horseman’s armour, he also dips into the open mind, slicing out the memory. Angel blinks rapidly, tilts his head slightly, bows and obeys when En Sabah Nur gently sends him away. He is confused at his own sleepiness but does not suspect.

En Sabah Nur does not need to be afraid. He is a God, he always been a God. Now his powers are enhanced. He will learn to control them, as he always has before. He will control these new bursts of knowledge and feelings and everything will be as it was before.

He feels that he can hear Charles Xavier laughing in his head.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sharing (Resistance Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080515) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten)




End file.
